


Avalanche

by Suzy



Category: The New Normal
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: Bryan really loves shopping. Sometimes he needs help reigning it in.
Relationships: Bryan Collins/David Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box!! I've seen your prompts before and really enjoyed them, so I was excited to have a chance to write for you. I hope you enjoy!!

Well, fuck. 

Bryan surveyed his gift room, frowning, hand on hip. Sawyer’s first birthday was coming up in two weeks, and the room was far more packed than he’d remembered. Normally he had no patience and gave his son whatever he’d bought, right when he’d bought it. Half the time David took it back with an eyeroll or swat for Bryan, depending on the purchase size or number, but whatever, he was usually all about immediate gratification.

But it turned out he’d done a damn good job of birthday shopping over the last month. The room was organized into different areas--Shania, Goldie, David, Sawyer clothes, Sawyer toys, Sawyer gear (okay, maybe those were mostly presents for him), etc. Sawyer’s section was really more like Sawyer’s three quarters of the room, and taking over fast. 

He and David had agreed on limits for Sawyer’s birthday, and Bryan was pretty sure David wasn’t going to think he’d stayed remotely near them. Because he hadn’t.

Bryan unloaded the haul of the day, and shut the door behind him. That was a problem for another day.

Of course, with the birthday coming up, another day wouldn’t be too far away, but he’d push it off as long as he could.

*****  
Two days later, David came home carrying a bag. “Hey, Bry,” he said cheerfully, kissing Bryan hello. “And hello to you, too,” he said, kissing Sawyer’s head. 

Sawyer spat out his dinner and greeted his Papa with several enthusiastic garbled sentences.

“Oh, yeah? Your day sounds a lot better than mine,” David said, settling into the chair next to Bryan. “Mind if I take over?” he asked.

“Be my guest,” Bryan said, pushing away and letting David slide in. “Can I peek?” He gestured to the shopping bag. 

“Sure,” David said. “But don’t let him see, it’s for his B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y.”

“Honey, I don’t think he knows what that word means anyway,” Bryan said fondly. He stood between the bag and the baby anyway and lifted the box out. “Uh, what is this?” It was a garish but sturdy contraption with lights, knobs, and a net, and he wrinkled his nose.

“Isn’t it great?” David asked. “The toymakers say he’s finally old enough to start playing S-P-O-R-T-S!” 

“Again, babe, don’t think he knows that word,” Bryan said. “I guess I could find an outfit to go with this.” He tilted his head and considered.

“Oh, I did that, too,” David said. “Look again.”

Bryan winced, but gamely looked again. He pulled out a small black box and unwrapped the tissue paper. Huh. “Is this really--”

“A Moschino baby tracksuit,” David said proudly. Bryan noted he didn’t try to spell any of that. “You’ve been so great about not going overboard with gift buying, I wanted to get both of you a little something.”

Aw, hell. Bryan felt his stomach drop.

“Well, I have been doing some shopping,” he hedged.

David laughed. “Naturally. But it seems like you’ve been keeping things in check, and I’m really proud of you.”

Soooooo maybe he had only shown and mentioned a few of his purchases. And maybe he had emphasized a few of the things he’d decided not to buy, in order to get sympathy and permission to buy them anyway. Which he had, but only two of them. And maybe he better try and do something about the gift explosion upstairs.

He met David’s warm smile with a weak one of his own. Great.

*****  
The problem was, babies go through so many stages so fast. They breeze through clothes, gain new skills and make old toys obsolete. He’d bought these for a 12 month old, and there was a narrow window of time where they would be good presents!

Bryan surveyed the stacks with a frown. He knew his little boy would love every single one of these gifts, and it killed him to try and keep any from him. But he also knew David was going to flip out when he saw everything, and honestly, it had been really sweet of him to buy that tracksuit. It maybe wasn’t the best color for Sawyer’s complexion, but he’d meant well. He’d tried, like he thought Bryan had been trying.

Bryan had felt a little guilty when he’d realized how overboard he’d gone, but it had kicked up into overdrive after the tracksuit arrived. He’d gone through the past few days with shame simmering in his stomach, making him snappier on set and less patient with everyone, even Sawyer. Something had to be done. 

He grabbed the handful of receipts he’d managed to find and started trying to match them up. If he returned what he could, it would make a small dent, at least. 

He set aside three bags of things to return and stacked up another two bins of clothes he had bought with multiple sizes and toys that he could stretch out over the next few months and into Chrismukkah. 

It was something. It was a dent. But it also left half of the gifts still stacked up, still well over the limits he had agreed to. His ass was screwed.

*****  
“Hey, boys!” David called.

“I’m in here,” Bryan called back, nervously playing with the cover of the book he was holding but hadn’t read a page of.

“Hey,” David said, bending to kiss him. “Where’s the baby?”

“He’s with Goldie and Shania for a few hours,” Bryan said. “He needed a little extra girl talk.”

“As one does,” David said. “Any ideas for how we should spend these hours?” He rested his hand on Bryan’s upper thigh.

“Yeah,” Bryan said glumly, letting out a deep and despairing sigh.

“Uh-oh. That doesn’t sound very promising,” David said, brows furrowed. “What’s up?”

“Come on,” Bryan said, standing and offering his hand to David. He led them to his gift closet. David’s face looked pinched. “I’m sorry.”

They walked in and David sighed. “Bryan.”

He sounded exhausted, frustrated, and disappointed all in one short word. Bryan bit his lip, and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “Really sorry?” he offered, his voice small.

“What happened?” David asked, picking his way gingerly through the room.

“I got better at delayed gratification?” Bryan asked. “Yay!” His jazz hands cut off abruptly at David’s unimpressed look. “I honestly didn’t realize it I’d gotten carried away until a few days ago. Look, I’m going to return some of it.” He gestured towards the three bags, which looked very small right now.

“You should return all of it,” David said. 

Horror flashed through Bryan, but he tamped it down. “Um, that’s everything I have a receipt for,” he admitted. “And those are going to wait until he’s older!” He pointed towards the even smaller pile and tried to look penitent. 

“And the rest of it?” David asked. His voice was stern and his gaze was unrelenting.

Bryan tried not to fidget. “I don’t know,” he said.

“Right. Get your pajamas on, wait for me in the bedroom. I assume this is why Sawyer is with Goldie?”

“Yes,” Bryan said. 

“Good. Go,” David turned his back on him in dismissal, looking through the gifts, and Bryan went.

He changed quickly, and stood himself in the corner. He knew David would make him wait, and he hated this part. It never failed to make him think through exactly what he’d done wrong and feel even worse than he did being caught. Which of course was why David did it, but ugh, he felt so predictable and lame and small every time.

And it was awful. He felt guilty, he felt angry, he was back to shame, he was frustrated, he was embarrassed and he was disappointed in himself before David finally came in and called him to the bed.

David was in his sweats and glasses, so they were in for the long haul. The pillows had been swept to the floor, so he knew he was going over David’s knee. But first, David took his hands and pulled him between his legs.

“What was the limit?” he asked.

“Twelve,” Bryan said, shoulders slumped. 

“Why?”

“So he wouldn’t get overwhelmed and not have fun on his birthday,” Bryan said. 

“I think we need to double down on that. You can keep six,” David said and Bryan’s mouth dropped in horror. “Six, Bry.”

“But he would love all of those so much! I know he would,” Bryan protested. 

“He’ll also love spending time with you and me and a few gifts,” David said firmly. “I’ll help you pick the six, and the rest will be donated. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Bryan mumbled. 

“And if you’ve gotten this bold about ignoring limits, then I’ve been neglecting you,” David said, squeezing his hands. “I think we should do some regular check-ins for awhile. Do you agree?”

Bryan wished he could fold his arms and hide a little bit. David wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t want to admit it. He managed a small nod, and David kissed his hands. 

“All right then, Bry. Hop up,” he said, letting go.

Bryan wished he was back in the corner as he pulled down his pajama pants, leaned over David’s lap and let himself be adjusted. David had a knack for arranging them without the height difference being a problem, probably born of his many years of experience. It had been awhile since he’d been back here, but it was still so familiar.

All that, and it was still a shock when David wrapped his arm around his waist and smacked three times on the same spot. Bryan tensed, and David tightened his hold before landing the next set.

David continued for an almost unbearable amount of time, moving around Bryan’s ass steadily and deliberately. Three smacks on this spot, three on the next, and the warmth spread slowly and evenly. 

“I’m really disappointed in you, Bryan,” David said, emphasizing each word with a set of swats. Bryan flinched, face flushing from more than being tilted down towards the floor. 

“We have to have some trust in each other,” David continued. “Now more than ever, because it’s not just us we’re caring for now. We have to do our best for each other.” 

Now David was landing his smacks on already sensitive skin and the stinging pain took Bryan’s breath away. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight. David’s pace was just slow enough to let the pain build with small pauses, and now he was moving around unpredictably. Bryan dug his toes into the carpet, trying to stay in position, but it was getting harder and harder.

Finally David stopped and Bryan let out a sigh that was close to a whimper. David rested his hand on Bryan’s ass, and his hand felt heavy on his sore skin.

“We’re almost done, babe,” David said, rubbing gently, and Bryan nodded, a little shakily. “Last few are going to be with the hair brush. Ready?”

Hell, no, he wasn’t ready, but at least it wasn’t a paddle or bath brush. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Bryan felt the impact of the brush right before the pain bloomed. “Ah,” he gasped, but already David was landing the next swat and then the next. 

Bryan buried his face in the duvet as David began spanking in earnest, the smacks sharp and quick. 

Staying in position was almost impossible with the unrelenting swats landing on his ass and then the tops of his thighs. Everything blurred into the pain and heat that lit up his skin, and Bryan let himself give in to the tears that were threatening.

The spanks slowed as he cried, and David rubbed his back. “Last bit, and then we’re done.” 

The last bit was always hard and fast, and Bryan cried out at the last few punishing smacks that landed on his sit spot. 

“Good job, sweetheart,” David said softly, dropping the brush to stroke his hair and rub his back. Bryan let himself release some tension, draping loosely over David’s lap as he cried. “You did great, Bry.”

“I’m sorry,” Bryan said, sniffling, and wiping at his eyes. 

“I know. And I’m really proud that you told me about it and didn't wait until you got caught,” David said. “That’s huge progress, Bry. You ready to get up?”

“I guess,” Bryan said, and let David help him up and then wrap him in a hug. 

“Get into bed,” David said, kissing his temple. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Bryan climbed in, curling up on his side. True to his word, David was back shortly, with a bottle of water and a damp washcloth. He gently wiped Bryan’s tear-sticky face, and offered the water. 

Bryan sipped as David got in bed next to him. He rested his head on David’s chest, as David wrapped his arm around him and stroked his shoulder. 

“Do we have to pick the six tonight?” Bryan asked.

“Nah, we can do it tomorrow,” David said. “You’ve been through enough pain and trauma tonight.” He sounded like he was laughing, and Bryan swatted his chest. 

“I have, thank you very much,” he said. “My ass had almost forgotten what that was like.”

David rubbed Bryan’s backside and Bryan hissed at the renewed sting. “But of course I fully deserved it and I promise to try and restrain myself in the future,” he added quickly.

“Uh-huh.” David kissed the top of his head. “We’ll work at it,” he said. “We’ll figure it out together.”

“I know,” Bryan said, squeezing David's waist and nestling in deeper. They always did.


End file.
